Two Lokis, One Thor Part 2
by Alexinie
Summary: After Thor's admission, what will Loki do with Thor's desires to see the two Lokis together..intimately? More wild Asgardian sex, beware all ye who enter... Its rather hot in Thor's bed chambers! Major M!


**Thanks to all you amazing people for reviewing part one, all my readers are awesomeeee, and I love you all equally ... And by demand, I give you hot Loki-Loki sexytimes! Have fun kiddies, I hope you like it! xx**

* * *

Loki awoke with a smile, glancing across at the man whose body was entwined with his own. The memories of the night before turned the loving smile into a grin. Mischief coursed through his bones as he studied the face of Thor, and a convocation between said brother and himself the night before sprang to mind.

"_you know your double?" Loki smiled as he guessed where their convocation was going,_

"_yeeeees" Loki drawled_

"_What would happen if, you know… To each other?" He grew silent._

"_Thor are you saying you want to watch me fuck myself?" _

It was a challenge Loki relished, and certainly a new experience for him, sure the idea had passed across his mind once or twice, but to have someone want to watch? The knowledge of that fact spurred Loki's desires further. He had underestimated his brother.

Loki had searched for someone who wasn't afraid to break Loki, to let their desires control them and possess everything Loki could offer with a hungry greed. Thor certainly wasn't afraid to break Loki. He shifted closer to his brother, loving how sinfully wrong it sounded as his grin grew ever more wide. He had a plan.

Loki felt the familiar warmth spread through him as he multiplied into two, the same strange yet totally natural feeling of being in two places at once, and feeling everything from both clones as if they were still one body. He glanced down at his own naked form in front of him, surprised at how turned on he was to see his own erection before him, to see the look in his own eyes as he glanced greedily at the sleeping form of his brother.

The second Loki, walked around the bed and climbed in on the other side of Thor, slipping a cool arm around his waist, making Thor stir.

"Wha- Oh!" Thor awoke, confusion quickly changing to realisation that the unknown form behind him was no more than the same man he held between his arms. What a strange lover his brother was turning out to be. Thor loved the sensation, liking it even more as he felt his brothers cocks pressing in on him either side.

"Brother you will be the end of me" He groaned, sleep still fogging his senses slightly, a smile spreading across his face.

The Lokis traced their hands down Thor's sides, feather light touches teased the toned body, the slightest of brushes over his rapidly hardening cock, he bucked unto their taunting touches. He moaned lightly, and the sound was like a drug to Loki, he wanted to hear more.

"Loki" Thor whispered from dry lips, moving his hands over boths hips, grasping both their cocks.

Loki gasped in pleasure, he had imagined an effect like this, but never had he imagined that the touch his brothers hands held would bring such pleasure, as he touched both of them, Loki felt everything, and the pleasure was doubled. Thor pumped Loki's straining member, whilst flipping the second Loki over, next to the first to continue pumping Loki, as he brought his mouth down over the second's erection, taking it in in one and moving his head rhythmically.

Loki was driven wild, it was as if he was being pleasured by his brother's hand and mouth at once, and all Loki could do was lie there, clutch the sheets and moan with the concentrated feelings that shuddered through his body.

"Ohh, Ohhh Thor! Just- Oh! There!" He clasped his hand over his brothers head, pulling his closer, deeper onto his member and his other hand curled around Thor's own, making him squeeze tighter over his second hardness. Loki was on the edge of oblivion, and it was so good.

No. He had forgotten the plan, and the thought brought him back to his senses, glancing down at Thor's head, his mouth pleasuring his double, a possessive greed that shocked Loki filled him to the core. Seeing Thor pleasure another, however beneficial it was to Loki, as he felt every twist of that skilled tongue to its fullest, made him want to posses Thor as his own. He remembered his plan.

It was as if invisible chains suddenly bound Thor's wrists and ankles together, and as if gravity pulled him down onto his back on the bed. Loki's magic pinned Thor helplessly exposed, flushed lustful cheeks bloomed under his powerful eyes. Loki was stunned at the image of Thor underneath him, and he fought the desired to have Thor there and then. His brother twisted against his invisible bindings.

"Aarghh! Loki! Let me-" Loki placed a finger to Thor's lips,

"Brother, the bindings are so you don't, ahh, feel compelled to join in." Loki smirked.

"What? Oh.." Thor realised with a jolt what his brother meant, and the impulse that travelled to his hardness was strong. Loki was going to fuck himself. And Thor was going to watch. Thor could have come from the idea alone, he stopped fighting against his restraints and watched with a lustful gaze.

"Pay attention now" Loki teased.

Loki was so turned on, desire ruled his every movement, moving to kiss his double deeply, he relished the feeling of being able to control the events totally. The kiss was passionate, teasing, Loki moved a hand down to grasp his doubles cock, and gasped. He smirked, it felt even better pleasuring himself from this angle, why had he not tried it before? He moaned wantonly, and he loved how at the sound, Thor gasped with need, hardness screaming for attention. He would wait.

Loki kissed down his doubled neck, making him gasp softly as his sensitive spots were tickled. Did Thor pick up on that fact? Loki mused.

Slowly, he traced his hands down his double, breaking the kiss to look deeply into his brother's eyes,

"Your going to watch brother, as I fuck myself. Hard. Passionately, watch. You cannot touch yourself, as you know, and if you come, I will be most displeased" He grinned, and didn't wait to see Thor's response, just turning his double around and inserting a finger into his opening.

The sensation was strange, yet stretching himself wasn't as unpleasant as he had imagined. He could feel every stroke of his hands, and knew when pain began to come, and would move his hand, just, so, as to avoid it. Oh, it was heaven. He could feel himself brushing against that place deep within, that held such pleasure, but pulled away. It felt so good to tease himself, to know just when he was on the brink of pleasure, yet he was ready for himself, so he withdrew his fingers from his eager opening, and he grasped his straining member, slowly entering himself.

Both Loki's groaned at the dual feeling of entering, and being entered, and Thor's desperate cry for relief spurred him on even more. He filled himself fully, before withdrawing and entering again sharply, loving the moans that filled his ears from himself and his double. He quickly found a rhythm within himself, finding that perfect angle that brought him such pleasure that he knew he would not be able to stand after this. The pleasure was almost too much. What happened next, shocked even Loki.

"Oh! Oh there, yes, harder!" His double moaned loudly, thrusting backwards against himself, tightening around Loki "fuck me, oh Thor!" His own voice filled his ears, yet he had made no conscious movement to speak. "Thor, you like watching me get fucked don't you" a grin spread across Loki's lips. The words were purely Loki's subconscious, screaming in pleasure.

Loki moaned deeply, looking across at Thor, whose face was filled with the pain of trying not to come, his cock straining, and the biggest Loki had ever seen it. Thor certainly did like watching Loki get fucked, and longed to do so himself, his erection was almost painfully hard.

Everything became too much, Loki grasped his double's cock and began to tug hardly, thrusting into himself with all the force his body could muster, moans ricocheting off the walls as he exploded within himself and all over the sheets, both coming simultaneously, giving Loki no time to prepare for the doubled sensation. The pure pleasure made Loki's vision white, and the feeling of fullness was complete as he collapsed into the sheets, his double gone. Loki was truly, well fucked.

The sound of Thor's tortured moan brought him back to his senses,

"Loki, please! I can take no more! Please, I must have you" The pea in Thor's voice caused a miracle. After everything that had happened, unbelievably, Loki was hard. Again.

He released Thor's invisible bindings and his brother sprang free, attacking Loki's mouth with a fierce passion.

"That was so hot." He gasped "I can wait no longer, I'm sorry" He flipped Loki onto his stomach roughly, Loki loved the treatment.

"Oh, don't say sorry!" he gasped, loving his brothers exposed desires "Fuck me Thor!"

Thor didn't need telling twice, and entered Loki in one movement. Both men were surprised and turned on to realise Loki was prepared already, and Loki's own seed aided Thor's movements from where he had been fucked by himself only moments earlier. They both groaned.

Thos grasped Loki's hips, slamming into Loki with all the strength that held Mjolnir, sure to leave bruises on the smaller god's pale skin.

Thor hit that spot within Loki over and over, and for the second time that morning, he could do no more than moan and thrust back into his brother's actions. He knew, that no mater how good it felt to please himself, he would never feel fuller than when Thor entered him, pleased him, kissed him as he did.

Two more thrusts, with Thor pumping Loki's straining shaft roughly, and kissing down his neck- Loki admired how Thor had picked up on those things that pleasured him- and Loki came hard, opening tightening around Thor's own cock. Wave after wave hit Loki, and Thor could hold back no more, he exploded within his brother with a roar of Loki's own name, with such intensity that both men thought they would pass out from the pleasure. The feeling of Thor's come filling Loki made him moan harder, still they rode their orgasms out.

Finally, the two gods collapsed into each other's arms. Gasping deeply, neither could think of words to explain how they felt, or how amazing that had been. Loki could only gasp, mouth open at Thor, whose embrace he collapsed against. Thor laughed shakily.

"So that's what happens when two Loki's collide. Thank gods your not a twin" Loki laughed along with Thor.

"I didn't see you complaining, oh god of thunder" He replied, playing idly with Thor's hair.

"Oh, I'm most definitely not complaining. But one of you is quite enough for this man. Well, for a while at least." He kissed Loki softly.

"You know, I'm not truly sure who is the better Lover, You or myself" Loki teased.

Thor sat up bolt upright, before straddling Loki's hips, eyes wide.

"Well, we most certainly have to rectify that then, don't we" Their shared grins turned as they heard a knock on the door.

"You highness, I do not wish to pry, but should the council be expecting you for morning consultation?" a shy female voice called.

Loki strained with the effort of not laughing loudly, Thor's hand clamped down on his mouth.

"Thank you Ava, but I have some important royal duties to attend to this morning, the council have nothing of importance I imagine. Besides I have some personal punishment to administer personally." He directed the last to the man below him, and his hand barely concealed the yelp that left Loki's lips as Thor began to grin again at Loki's wide eyes.

The poor servant made no response, but brisk footsteps retreating from the door told the princes she had ran in embarrassment.

"Oh poor Ava! You don't think that was too harsh do you? To embarrass her like that?" Loki grinned, only feeling half sorry for the girl who had interrupted them.

"She will have to get use to it if she is to wake us every day, for I quite like waking up to you" he paused "as for poor Ava, it will be oh poor Loki if you keep talking!" The look oh Thor's face sobered Loki immediately.

What a day this was turning out to be.


End file.
